zeroescapefandomcom-20200222-history
Kitchen
The Kitchen is an escape room located on B Deck and found immediately following the 2nd class cabin which is past Door 4. It consists of the main kitchen, a pantry, and a freezer. Junpei investigates the room with Santa, June, and Lotus. Layout The Kitchen is one large room with 3 different subsections: the main kitchen, the pantry, and the freezer. There are industrial ovens, sinks, dishwashers, and cooking utensils spread out throughout the room, suggesting that it was once used to serve passengers meals. Finally, there are two doors on the far wall of the kitchen which lead to the freezer and pantry, respectively. Kitchen The main kitchen area is a large room, set up like a restaurant's kitchen. There are pressure cookers, ovens, dishwashers, and cabinets spread around. Cooking utensils, such as spatulas, labels, and rolling pins are hanging from a shelf and the sink is full of dirty dishes. A serving table houses four different sets of plates: appetizers, soup, seafood, and meat. There is a partition separating the doors leading to the pantry and freezer. Finally, there is a grill on the back wall of the room. Pantry The pantry can be entered by taking the door to the right of the partition. There are shelves of cans, cheese, and a tarp covering a barrel of old milk. There is a knife on the middle shelf of the cans, inside a box. On the shelf with cheese, there are 14 big chunks of gouda cheese and an oil bottle hidden behind the cheese on the fourth shelf from the top. Freezer The freezer can be entered by taking the door to the left of the partition, after Junpei loosens up the latch with oil. There are shelves lined up on part of the north wall and east walls of the room, which contain various kinds of food, including a frozen chunk of pork. There is a huge cabinet in the northwest corner of the room, containing a bag of dry ice, a frozen chicken leg, and several other identifiable objects. Finally, a trap door is located in the middle of the room, containing rope and an empty water bottle. After escaping the freezer, it is impossible to reenter the room. Story After leaving the 2nd class cabin, Junpei, Santa, June, and Lotus enter the kitchen, to Santa's disappointment. They look at the exit door, which is apparently locked with a card reader. Junpei tries his luck and pulls on the door, but it is sealed shut. He then takes out the map of B Deck he and June had found earlier. Lotus asks where he found the map, and Junpei tells her that he found it in the 2nd class cabin. Lotus snatches it away from him and traces her finger across it, saying that by escaping the room, they can get on the other side of the metal gate. A Rusted Knife Triggered by trying to take the rusty knife in the pantry. While Junpei is looking at a rusty knife, June mentions that is futile, or in other words, useless and pointless. He asks why she brought the word up, and she says that it has something to do with the Titanic. She says that 14 years before the Titanic sank, in 1898 (or incorrectly 1892 in the DS version), a novel called "Futility" was written by a man named Morgan Robertson. The story was about a big cruise liner hitting an iceberg and sinking. There were other similarities to the Titanic in the book, including departure time, the name of the ship, the nationality of the ship, course, size, displacement, number of passengers and crew members, speed, the number of lifeboats, and the location of the accident itself. She says it's almost like he had seen the whole thing happen, but it was written 14 years before the accident. She says that there were other similar stories, written by William Thomas Stead. He had also written two stories with striking similarities to the accident. One of the stories described two ships hitting each other, while the other one sank after hitting an iceberg. Junpei dismisses the information, saying that it was probably common for ships to hit icebergs back then and that Stead and Robertson could not have had a premonition about the Titanic disaster. June tells him that Stead might have had "special powers", or more specifically the ability to do "automatic writing". Junpei doesn't believe it, saying that the accident hadn't happened before Stead had written his books, so it was impossible for someone dead to possess him. June shakes her head, saying that Stead was doing the possessing. He had been a passenger on the Titanic and wrote down what he saw with his own eyes 20 years before the accident. He decides to not say anything and asks her if they can talk about it some other time, since he doesn't believe a word she's saying. Freezer Junpei, Santa, and June get locked in the freezer after a pipe ruptures and shuts the door on them. Warm water has instantly froze on the handle, rendering it unable to use. Junpei asks Lotus to look for something to open the door, but she is unable to do so, telling them to "figure it out on your own". Dry Ice Triggered by picking up the bag of dry ice in the freezer. When Junpei takes the bag of dry ice (located in a cabinet on the north side of the room), Santa mentions that it can cause an explosion if sealed in something that is airtight. Junpei picks up the bag with his sleeves and Santa asks him if dry ice is frozen carbon dioxide, which he agrees to. Santa wonders how warm it has to get to turn back into a gas, and June cuts in, saying that its sublimation point is -109 degrees. Junpei asks her how she knows that, and she brags that she is the "Queen of Random Knowledge". Santa thinks its weird that it doesn't turn into a liquid, unless its under pressure, which June agrees to. Junpei can choose one of two choices: * "Junpei wanted out of the freezer, now." * "It did strike Junpei as rather odd." (required for True ending) June continues to talk, telling them about ice with a melting point of 96 degrees. Junpei, his curiosity peaked, asks what the ice is called, and June replies Ice-9. She continues, saying that it was originally a made up substance in a science-fiction book. However, scientists have discovered that it actually exists. She finishes up by saying that it is a polymorph of H20, having a completely different structure. June asks if any of them have heard of the story of the crystallization of glycerin. For 150 years after glycerin was discovered, people tried different methods, including warming and cooling, to try to get it to crystallize. One day in 1920, glycerin on board a ship going to England somehow crystallize. Numerous scientists worldwide wanted a sample of the glycerin, so they could crystallize other samples. When they did, nearby samples not encouraged by the samples began to crystallize, when it had never before. From that day on, glycerin will always crystallize naturally when cooled to less than 64 degrees. She explains that it was like the glycerin were communicating with each other. Junpei asks what the story has to do with Ice-9, and surprisingly, Santa gives him an answer. Santa explains that she is trying to say that it is similar to Ice-9, which if true, would be the end of the world since the oceans would freeze as well. Santa finally agrees to get back to the search for a way out, claiming he hates the cold, and they proceed looking. Escape the Freezer Triggered by examining the door while equipped with the water bottle bomb. After Junpei fills the empty water bottle with crushed dry ice and attaches a rope to it, he ties it to the door. Santa tells him to fill it up with water, and Junpei sees water dripping from the ceiling, so he lets some drops fall in and then quickly seals it up. He finds a piece of hard dry ice on the ground and decides to use it to "activate" the bomb. Before doing so, he tells June and Santa to get in the cellar. Junpei gets in with them, aims at the bottle, throws it as hard as he can, and ducks in the cellar with the same motion. The makeshift bomb shatters the ice off of the door handle and they quickly get up to leave the freezer. The three tumble out of the freezer, and Santa goes to the stove, burning his hand. Junpei thinks that he is not that smart, but is more concerned about Lotus' actions. He asks her if she locked them in the freezer. She yells at Junpei, saying that if they got locked in there, she could have died because they would not be able to escape the kitchen. He grudgingly apologizes, realizing that her explanation made sense. Santa cuts in and tells her to get up to help them resume their search. Items Found items Whetstone A fresh whetstone found near the edge of the sink full of dirty dishes. The rusty knife can be scraped on this to sharpen it into a working knife. Combines with rusty knife to form: knife Rusty knife A futile, rusty knife. Found on the left shelf of the pantry. Can be obtained after talking about predictions of the Titanic sinking with June. Combines with whetstone to form: knife Bottle of oil A musty, green bottle of oil found on a shelf in the pantry, behind some gouda cheese. Used by Junpei to loosen up the rusty latch on the door that's keeping the freezer locked. Sturdy rope A sturdy length of rope found in the trap door in the freezer. Tied to water bottle bomb, which will eventually be tied to the door of the freezer. Combines with water bottle with dry ice in it to form: water bottle bomb Water bottle An empty water bottle found in the trapdoor in the freezer. Filled up with crushed dry ice and tied to door with rope to make a water bottle bomb. Combines with dry ice (crumbled) to form: water bottle with dry ice in it Chunk of pork A frozen chunk of pork found in the freezer. It is located on a shelf on the right side of the freezer. It has a slip of frozen paper stuck inside of it. It is later cooked on makeshift stove. If Junpei escapes the freezer without taking the pork, he gets it from Santa. Frozen chicken A hard, frozen chicken leg. Found in the cabinet on the left side of the freezer, next to the bag of dry ice. Used as a hammer by Junpei to crush dry ice. Combines with dry ice to form: dry ice (crumbled) Dry ice A white bag of dry ice. Found in cabinet on the left side of the freezer. Crushed up by chicken, placed into the water bottle, and tied to the door to make a water bottle bomb. Combines with frozen chicken to form: dry ice (crumbled) Pork note A note found in the frozen pork. Can be obtained after cooking it. It says "C+10+F" on it, which is the equation to the solution needed to open the oven. Saturn key card A purple key card with the Saturn symbol on it. Used to get out of kitchen and to later activate the Saturn elevators. Found in the oven and can be obtained after opening it with the "pork note" equation. Combined items Knife Created from: rusty knife + whetstone Obtained after scratching the rusty knife on a whetstone. Clean and sharp, it is used to carefully cut the note out of the cooked pork. Dry ice (crumbled) Created from: frozen chicken + dry ice The bag of dry ice crumbled from smashing it with the "chicken hammer". Filled into the empty water bottle to later make a water bottle bomb. Combines with water bottle to form: water bottle with dry ice in it Water bottle with dry ice in it Created from: water bottle + dry ice (crumbled) The water bottle filled with the crumbled dry ice. Water bottle bomb Created from: sturdy rope + water bottle with dry ice in it A combination of the crumbled dry ice, empty water bottle, and sturdy rope, it is a homemade bomb. Causes a powerful explosion, which is used to blast the ice off of the door handle to unlock the freezer door. Minigames Keypad This keypad is located on the oven door. The password is the answer to the equation C+10+F. Junpei looks at the voucher and Lotus notices that the numbers are using a hexadecimal system, which goes 8, 9, A, B, C, etc. This would mean the equation, converted to base-10, would be 12+16+15. The answer to that is 43, and when Junpei types that in, the oven door will unlock and allow him to take the Saturn key card inside. Trivia *"Excuuuuuuse me, princess" is an infamous reference from The Legend of Zelda TV show. *The book Futility was actually written in 1898, while June says that it was written in 1892 in the DS version. This is fixed in Zero Escape: The Nonary Games. *The word "storage" is mistakenly spelled "storange" when Junpei is describing the purpose of the cellar. *In the iOS version, Junpei looks at a kitchen pot before June talks about Futility instead of the knife. Humorous quotes *Examining the square plates yields: *# *# *Examine the 2nd set of plates to the right in the initial screen: *# *# *Examine utensils/ladles in back, as seen from the initial screen: *# *# *# *# *Examine tanks, when viewed from the initial screen: *# *# *# *Examine the right trash can, while facing the sink and grill: *# *# *Examine the lights while facing the sink and grill: *# *# *Examine pot and pan while facing the safe: *# *# *# *# *Examine the counter under the pans while facing the safe: *# *# *Search the bottle of oil while in the kitchen's main room: *# *# *Search the knife while in freezer: *# *# *Search frozen chicken: *# *# *# *# *# *During the discussion in the freezer: *# *Examine the rusty knife while being stuck in the freezer: *# *# *Search the sharpened knife in the main room: *# *# Category:Locations Category:999 Locations Category:Escape rooms Category:999 escape rooms Category:B Deck